The Cullens go to Camp!
by Cheesethecat28
Summary: the whole cullen gang go to camp, but not Esme and Carlisle set after Breaking Dawn..What will happen with 7 vampires 1 half vampire and 1 werewolf at a human camp?
1. Chapter 1

1. The news….

BellasPOV

All 7 of us were just sitting around doing pretty much nothing; Emmett seemed to be watching the football game along with Rosalie, Alice was staring off in to space thinking about who-knows-what, Jasper was silently reading a big fat 2000 page book, Edward and I were just sitting together, we didn't know were Jacob and Nessie were.

"I'm bored" Emmett huffed

" We all are" Jasper said rolling his eyes.

Esme and Carlisle ran into the room, we all looked up.

"Guess what kids?" She said, with a huge smile on her face, "we are sending you all to camp."

"Uhh…great!" I said trying to look as happy as possible. Rosalie just groaned but Emmett was hissing, "Yes!" all the time.

"Aw, kids it will be fun!" Carlisle put in, " You will also be leaving tomorrow so you'd better get packing!" he shouted. Our mouths all hung open, what! Tomorrow!?! We all flew upstairs into our rooms to get packing.

Undies? Check. Tops? Check. Jeans? Check. The list goes on, but I am already to go camping today!

"Bella! Hurry up! We're leaving right now!" Alice screamed up the stairs. I zipped up my suitcase – or I should say suitcases – and flew down the stairs and hopped into the car. The second I sat down Carlisle put it in drive and stomped on the gas. Soon we were there.

"Well here we are kids, the first day of your camping experience! Aren't you excited?" Esme asked with an eager grin on her face.

"Whatever," said Jasper.

"Ugh," groaned Rosalie.

"Meh," I said. Edwrd also just shrugged

"I think it will be fun!" Nessie beamed.

"Totally pumped for dis man! Like totally! C'Mon broders and sistas! Lets get this partay started! Yeah!! Woot! Woot!" Emmett yelled, and everyone stared at him with an 'are-you-crazy' expression on their face. **(AN no I did not miss spell those words I wanted them to be pounced that way)**

Esme and Carlisle gave us farewells and then raced back to the car and drove off, hopeing none of us would follow.

We all turned around and stared at the main building, it was wood-like a cabin- with a big sigh that read out' WELCOME TO CAMP GREEN FOREST'. Wow, what an original name. The five of us headed in to the building and were we greeted with over egger smiles and colorful clothing. Camp was just going to be great….

**I do not own any twilight related things and deftly not sparkly vampires!**

**Did you like it?? Its my first fanfic so… :D review plz plz! **

**-Cheese-**


	2. The First Day!

2. **First day of Camp!**

**Still bellas POV**

**Previously…**

_We all turned around and stared at the main building, it was wood-like a cabin- with a big sigh that read out' WELCOME TO CAMP GREEN FOREST'. Wow, what an original name. The five of us headed in to building were we greeted with over egger smiles and colorful clothing. Camp was just going to be great…._

As we walked in all the counselors and new campers caught sight of us. Everyone (and I do mean _everyone_) had wide eyes and some even had their mouths gaping open like fish. Emmett chuckled-of course- and we began to walk toward one of the restating booths. The girl working there snapped out of and put on a flirty smile. More people snapped out of they're gapping and continue to work again.

"Hello, my name is Ashley," she spoke fluttering her eyelashes. Alice and Rosalie gave her a harmful glare. I didn't really mid people likening Edward put when they got _to_ far….

"Um, yes we are sighing up for camp this year" I spoke out.

"Oh good!" Ashley smiled " please just fill out these forms and hand them back into me"

I glanced at my sheet. I started to fill out the needed questions. _Name, full. _Bella Swan. We all had different last names this year, Emmett, Alice and I were the Swans, Edward and Nessie were the Cullens, Jasper and Rosalie were the Hales and Jacob was just Wolfe. The rest of the questions were normal, and I filled them out vampire speed. We all handed our forms and Ashley gave the boys a sickly sweet smile. I almost rolled my eyes.

"Here are your Cabin number and all your cabin mates," she said and handed us a drained pink sheet. Scanning it over I saw that all of us girls were together and same with the guys. That was good.

Alice squealed with excitement " Oh! Yes we are all together! Yay!! I can give us all makeover and dress you and do your hair and get your shoes and and!" she rambled on and on. I grimaced, great makeovers 24/7.

Edward hug me tightly "don't worry they wont be as bad as she usually does them" he whispered in my ear. Phew! That was a relief. We grasped our stuff and headed off to our cabins, I was sad to be away from Edward but he was in my group so I would see him soon.

Our cabin was number 5, it was a small looking thing, with thick forest around it. I pulled open the door and it creaked, the smell of mildew rushed into me, as well as some sweet human scents.

There were 2 other girls already in our cabin; there beds were set up and the 2 we talking to each other. They stopped when they saw us there. The one girl-who had dirty blonde hair and nice looking clothes- gapped at us just like the rest of the human population here. The other girl had light brown wavy hair; her eyes were a very bright blue.

"Uh, hi my name is Bella Swan and these are my sisters," I said pointed to each when I said there name. " Alice Swan, Rosalie Hale, and Renesemee or Nessie Mason."

"Errr…" the blonde girl studded.

"Oh, I'm Nikki and this here is Sydney" the brown haired one spoke out for here speechless friend.

"Hey" I waved.

The rest of us moved in and chose our bunks, I got a bottom one with my daughter underneath and Rosalie got a bottom while Alice called the top of it.

"So is this your first year?" Sydney asked

"Ya were _all _new here!" Alice beamed.

"_All_?"

" Well they're us four then there's four other guys, in which we are _dating_" Alice spoke the last word with a warring.

"And you're all new here?" Syd repeated.

"Yes" Rosalie huffed

"Are you guys done, we have to leave soon" Alice said tapping her foot, of course her bed was already set up.

Just then a bell rang loud and clear

"What's that?" Nessie asked

"It's a bell telling everyone there a meeting in the main hall" Nikki informed us then got up with Sydney to leave. We all hurry out be hide them.

I waved when I saw the boys in traveling to the hall.

"_That's _your boyfriend!" Sydney screeched

"Yes" I giggled "the bronze hair one, Edward." I sighed 45 years had pasted since I married him and I still love him as much then, maybe more.

Sydney pouted while her friend nudged her, we all laughed. Everyone filled in and we sat with your cabin mates. A badly tanned guy came up and holler to get our attention, we all turn to stare at him.

"Now then, this is the 12th year of Camp Green Forest!" he shouted, we all cheered; well at lest a few people did.

" Now ill explain the rules for our noobies" **AN. Noobie means someone that new jus to let you know! **We all groaned, he told us the basic rules like you get free time from 9 to 10:30, and the guys cant go in the girls cabin and vice versa.

"Here are our team groups, during the day you will be with them and do actives, and eat with them."

Ew, human food. He called out a bunch of names, each group had 13 people in them and there was rufly around 10 groups I think. Luckily all of us were in a group, with five humans. Poor them stuck in a group with a bunch of mythical creatures. Nikki was one of them; I liked her she seemed nice.

We were called out to our groups for our first active. The 13 of us gathered around two-group leader, Kyle and Sandy said their nametags.

"We'll start with a little game to get to know each other" Kyle said and headed in to the sunny part of the field. I froze, how were suppose to do camp with the sun out all the time!! I freaked out and tugged on Edward sleeve. Lifting up my shield I thought _the sun Edward what about the sun? _

"Don't worry Carlisle made this spray that stops us from sparkling, you already have some on" he whispered to me in reassurement. 

"Oh"

We counted to the spot over by these trees. I stepped into the sunlight, I checked my bare arms, good no sparkles but was they were lightly glowing. Oh well!

Edward warped his arms around my waist and we head off for our first activity for camp. I couldn't wait form rest of the day.

_**So? **_**What did you think? Like it? Hate it? Just review!! Oh and I don't own twilight and sadly not Edward or Jasper :c **

**-Cheese-**


	3. Fun or no Fun?

**3. Fun! Fun! No fun?**

**Bella's POV**

**Previously….**

_Edward warped his arms around my waist and we head off for our first activity for camp. I couldn't wait form rest of the day._

Our group sat in a big circle in the nice shade of the tree. The sun was nice but I still didn't like being under with humans around. Even tho I had the spray on. Emmett was calling it the 'Anti-Sparkle Spray'. So Emmett.

"So we play a game so we gent to know everyone" Sandy said smiling

"Oh boy! A game!" Emmett squealed. Our whole family shot him glares.

"Ill go first" Sandy thought for a second, "um well my name is Sandy my favorite color is Sliver and I like to Sail, your next."

A boy with black emo hair went, " my name is Ryan, I like Rainbows and… and Riding unicorns" he fished and gave a huge creepy Alice smile. Whoa… a few people scooted away from him.

Alice went next, "well," she said in a sing-song voice, "my name is Alice, I love Abercrombie, and Art, like making clothes, to bad my name didn't start with S like yours Sandy so I could say Shopping becau-" Jasper hand flew on to her mouth,

"Bet you didn't see that coming" Edward whispered. Jasper removed his and she stuck out her tongue at him.

I was next.

" Um my name is Bella and I like the color Blue" I winked at Edward" and I don't know I cant think of anything else" if I was human I would have blushed.

"That's ok," said Kyle and he gestured for the next person to go.

Edward went and so did Jasper and Rosalie, it was Emmett's turn.

"My name is Emmett, that's Em-it with double m and double t!" Edward rolled his eyes" no one needs to know how to spell your name" he muttered

Emmett glared at him but kept going " I like Video games and wrestling!"

"Ah Emmett honey, the things you like have to start with the letter E," Rosalie reminded him.

"Why E?" he asked

"Because your name starts with it," she sighed

"Why?"

"Because that's how you play the game"

"Oh" he blinked "oh well I give up, to hard" Rosalie let out a huff and Alice giggled. Then Alice's eyes glazed over, a vision.

"What is it Edward?" I asked nudging him

"Its just" but he was cut off by Alice, "its just what we are doing today!" she beamed "and that is?" asked Jasper

"Oh I'm not telling, that would ruin the fun! And no peeking Edward" she hissed. He just sighed and laid his cheek on top of my head.

Everyone else was done and Kyle told us what we would be doing for the day.

"Our first thing is Art and Crafts than Canoeing than a hike," he announce with a smile.

Good thing I was a vampire or hiking would be a problem,

"Does that sound like fun?" I asked my daughter Nessie

"Yup! I love camp and so does Jake!"

"Really?"

Jacob just rolled his eyes and gave a huge smile.

*************************************************

"Emmett you aren't suppose to do it that way" Alice scolded him. Emmett had managed to tangle his string around his hand and surprisingly he was stuck, the rope wouldn't break.

We were making bracelets; you make a cool pattern by tying a line of different knots with the string. Alice had made almost 10, all color-coordinated with her outfits. Nessie was really having fun and was knotting up a storm, I was happily knotting just one.

"Is anything bad going to happen while were canoeing?" Rosalie asked eyeing Emmett.

"Not really…" Alice said suddenly very interested on a lose thread on her top.

"Edward, do you know?" Rosalie asked

"No she's singing 'gummy bear', you know that _really _annoying catchy song"

"Oh! I love that song, _oh I'm a gummy bear, and yes I'm a gummy bear," _Emmett sang

"Oh good job, Edward!" Jasper hissed clearly annoyed by Emmett's singing.

"Hey, your wife was singing it!" he shouted back

"Guys, guys clam down and _Emmett _stop signing" I said soothingly than gave Emmett a glare, he stop signing.

Jacob started to sing with a smile "Oh I'm a gummy bear and yes I'm a gum-"

"Dog if you fear for your life stop sighing _now _" Rosalie hissed. Renesmee gave her a look but told Jacob to stop singing.

******************************************

"Alice do I _really _have to wear that?" I wined; she was holing a small black bikini telling me to wear it.

"Yes Bella! It will look prefect on you!" she insisted. I gave up, there was no point fighting with Alice. I slipped the small thing on; it was embarrassing to look at myself with it on.

Nessie was wearing a red teekini, Alice was wearing a smaller gold bikini and Rosalie was wearing a white one.

"Um, Rosalie isn't white see-through when it's wet?" I told her eyeing the piece.

"Oh well" she shrugged

We came out of our cabin and head down to the lake to canoe. Some human boys whistled when we pasted.

Edward eyed my suit, " you look lovely, love" he chuckled

"Thanks" I mummer, I would have been red.

Our group headed to the canoes, four in each. Us eight were going to do guys vs. girls.

"Careful, don't tip it!" I shouted as we filed into the canoe.

"Don't worry Bella you wont get wet, but Emmett will." Alice reassured me. So that was what was going to happen.

I never was much a canoe when human for the fear of tipping it, but now I was fine. I was worried for Nessie I didn't what her to drown.

The other humans were in a other canoe, we were all going to play canoe wars. I have never played this before but I learned to have to try and tip the other canoes over my ramming in to them, I was suddenly afraid for the poor human that might get hit by Emmett.

"Come on guys lets try to tip them" Alice whispered.

"Kay" we said back.

We started to paddle really fast in the boy's direction. They saw us coming and Emmett gave us a huge creepy-evil smile. I gulped. Soon we were both going head first to the other.

SMASH, our canoes collided I grabbed Renesmee hoping she would not fall into the water. Rosalie un fourthly did and so did Emmett. The rest of us held and did not fall in.

Rosalie came up from the water "EMMETT!! What the heck!! This bathing suit was _not _suppose to get wet!" she shirked.

Emmett shrunk back, "sorry babe" he murmured.

"You better be" she hissed.

We all helped Rosalie back in to the canoe. The boy's didn't they just left him swimming.

"Um? Help guys?" Emmett asked.

They just all looked at him.

Suddenly Jasper flew from his canoe and tried to grab Alice, but she saw this coming and jumped out of the way. He ended up in the water all wet.

"You gotta be faster than that jazzy," she teased.

"Next time Alice" he winked.

Out of my vision I saw Jacob make a leap for Nessie. He grabbed her and up and flew into the water. It was only Rosalie and I left in our canoe and Edward in his.

"Edward be nice," I warned. He gave that cute crooked smile I loved and dived for me.

I felt his arm wrap around my waist and then the warm water submerged me. It was murky under here but I still could see. He pulled me up and I saw everyone laughing.

"Alice, I thought I wasn't going to get wet?" I said raising my eyebrow.

" I didn't see that one" she giggled.

All the guys were holding there girls and poor Emmett was still swimming. He got that evil glint in his eye and pulled down on the canoe were Rosalie was. He caught her in his arms and the canoe was now halfway under the water. He gave him a glare but laughed it off. We were all soaking wet and one of the canoe had a dent in it, curacy by Emmett.

"How are we supposed to get back?" Nessie asked, "that canoe has a hole in it."

"We swim" Jasper sated. Edward was still holding me and as swam back, we couldn't dive under the water or it might look like we drowned since we didn't have to come up for air.

After we were all dry I changed into my hiking outfit that Alice had picked. I put on more of the spray; I didn't know if it was waterproof.

Our whole met up near the edge of one of the surrounding forest.

Nikki came up to me " how are you liking your first day?" she asked.

" It was great especially canoeing"

"Ya I saw you guys, that look wild," she laughed.

"Everyone just follow me in a line and please don't get lost" Sandy said eyeing us.

The forest was nice and pretty it was a little damp and darker since the sunlight could really get through the trees.

The forest reminded me of something," how are we suppose to hunt?' I asked Edward quietly so only our family could hear.

"Don't worry we can hunt at free time or at night" he soothed me.

I nodded.

The hike was nice and relaxing I met the other people in my group, there was Daniel, Sara, Alex and that "emo" kid Ryan and Nikki.

Edward did personally not like Daniel for his thoughts about our family and I. He seemed to have inappropriate thoughts mostly about Renesmee and I.

We were back at the camp main ground and it was supper. Oh no, human food.

Kyle led us to a table and we sat down. They were serving chicken, and pasta for vegetarians. I took a little bit of food and hid it vampire speed, I told everyone I wasn't that hungry.

Dinner was over and everyone headed out for a nice campfire. Our family stood safely away from the fire and Jacob ate as many S'mores as he could. I sat happily leading against Edward shoulder with his arms around me. I didn't think camp would be that fun but I guess I was wrong I loved it here. The sunset and it was time to pack it.

In the Cabin I happily pretend to sleep with Edward beside. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

Ho**w did you like it? was it good? have any ideas what is going to happen bc i dont really know.. i think im going to do Eddys veiw next (edwards) XD plz Reveiw!!! oh and i DONT OWN TWILIGHT sadly :C.... thank u!**


	4. Visions

**Chapter 4. **

Edwards POV! Yay!

**Previously….**

_I didn't think camp would be that fun but I guess I was wrong I loved it here. The sunset and it was time to pack it. _

_In the Cabin I happily pretend to sleep with Edward beside. I couldn't wait for tomorrow. _

I glanced at my watch it read 7:00; the humans would be waking up soon. I had left Bella's cabin about three hours ago and I was devastatingly bored. I sat up and reached for the spray, it was in a bug-repelled bottle so it wouldn't look out of place. The stuff had an odd sent to it almost like rubber but it was not to strong and was not as bad as Jacob.

Emmett and Jasper were awake; Emmett was counting the spiders in the cabin, so far there 10. I didn't want to know exactly way he was counting spiders. Jasper was calmly breathing trying to train himself to ignore the burn in his throat. There was no breeze to wash the sent away and he didn't want to lose control.

Soon some concise thoughts came and I knew that everyone would be awake soon. Beside my family there was two other humans with us. _Daniel _and John.

We all got dressed and headed to the main hall for breakfast. I spotted my lovely Bella and my daughter Renesmee. I wrapped my arms around her and she twisted to kiss me. How I love Bella, I will never stop loving her.

Alice's thoughts were very random, I knew she was trying to hide something from me, so I didn't complain. After breakfast our group met up under that big tree. Daniel had caught sight of Bella -whose hand I was holding- and was decide how to make a move with her. Jealousy flared inside but I knew it was stupid; this _boy _could never replace the love I felt with Bella so he met no threat. But that still didn't mean I found him annoying.

_I bet if I just ask her to the dance_-Dance? Oh there seemed to be an end of camp Dance, I bet Bella would _love_ to go- _she'll dump the Cullen kid and go with me, ya._ Like he ever had a change.

That snotty kid walked right up to my Bella and asked,

"Hey beautiful want to dump this freak and hang with me?"

She just stared at him like she was going to rip his head off, and she easily could. I smiled at the thought. 

"Sorry but I have a _boyfriend_" she mused, gesturing to me.

"Whatever, you just missed out" he strutted away. My love rolled her eyes.

_Oh well, ill get her and that hot babe Renesmay or something. I'm the hottest kid here, no one can resist me. _Daniel thought making more plans. I snorted at the part were he thought he was the "hottest" guy here. He was so full of himself.

Bella raised her eyebrow like "what?"

"Daniel thinks he's the hottest kid here and that he will end up getting you." I whispered to her.

"He's wrong you're the hottest," she murmured back.

Kyle asked around if we have any suggests on what we would do today.

So far we were swimming, then doing archery.

" What else do you guys want to do?" he asked. No one said anything.

"Come on guys we _have _to do something" sandy sighed.

"Well what can we do?" Nikki asked.

Alice was having a vision; _there was a dark forest, a kid stood there lost. A dark shape loomed out of the trees, a blood curling scream sounded off. _It ended.

"What was the Alice?" I asked

"I don't know it came out of no where" she muttered shaking her head.

" Ok then that it! We will go to the "Cave". Sandy announced happy to the list of activities chosen for today.

"What's the cave?" Emmett asked.

"Its this really dark creepy cave that's been there for decades." Said Daniel trying to scare us, we were vampires for crying out loud like that could happen.

Nessie held my other hand that was not hanging on to Bella's, she asked _any further dad? _

"Not to much" I reassured her.

I was still mulling over Alice's vision it worried me, but I shoved it away. I was supposed to relax, have fun.

"Here it is!" Kyle shouted stopped in fort of a dark dripping hole craved from the mountainside.

" Wow" Bella gasped, "its…. interesting"

We filed in after the leaders; it was dark for the humans so they had lights our family could see perfectly.

There was bats hanging from the roof and water dripping everywhere, it echoed. A faint sent lingered but I didn't think much of it.

"Hey blonde" Jacob muttered, " looks like a prefect new home for you"

Rosalie hissed "Ness, do you mind if I rip Jacob to pieces?"

"Well…." she hesitated "Ya"

" Guys calm down, your giving me a head ache" Jasper warned.

" This place reminds of the one cave we went to" Emmett said

"What cave?" Alice asked,

"You know, that cave"

"No Emmett I do not! What cave?"

"The cave we went to"

"When?"

"Last year"

"Why?"

"We were on a trip, remember!"

"No I don't! gah!"

" You remember, eddy."

I do? I looked in Emmett's mind for this cave he was thinking.

" Uh, Emmett that was a cave on discovery cannel they had a special on it, you never _went _to it before" I said dully. My brother.

" Weeelll, I saw it before, so it reminded me of it"

" But you said we went to it" Alice said trying to understand the complex folds of his brain.

"No I didn't"

A few sighs were heard from our family but we didn't try to reason with Emmett anymore.

Our family met up with the rest of the group and we were sitting on the dry rocks.

" What to hear a story?" Daniel said trying to sound scary.

"Sure" we agreed.

" Well, there was this young girl named…Ashley" he paused "and she went to this camp. One night she headed to the bathroom but found herself lost in the woods. She had no light so she stumbled around in the dark. Soon she found a clearing and the moonlight helped her see, she saw a cave-this cave- and headed in. It was dark but the moonlight seeped through some cracks and it was light enough for her to see her way. She grew tried and fell asleep by some rocks. The sound of light footsteps woke her up, and she swears she saw a dark shape looming around. But she thought nothing of it and went back to sleep, again footsteps woke her up. She grew afraid but could still sleep. Again there were footsteps and she leaped up. 'Hello?' she quietly asked into the dark. 'Hellloooo' a rich voice answered her. 'What do you want?' she meekly asked. 'YOU!'" Daniel yelled, everyone jumped but our family.

" Nice story," Emmett said, " but I can do better"

" So there was this girl with brown hair and brown eyes" he winked at Bella, oh great our family was going to be in it, "and she was walking home from a friends house. She got lost and found herself in the bad part of town. It grew cold for April and there were no stars in the sky. Snow started to fall, but she kept walking.

A young man with bronze hair" Yesh Emmett put me in it " stepped out and greeted her, 'lost?' he asked. 'Yes' she nodded. 'Where you headed, I think I can help you back' 'um, West street' she said. 'I know where that is, follow me'. She followed him but something about him made her afraid. He led her down a dark alley. He pivoted to look at her, his black eyes piercing. Her heart hammed and her breathing speeded. She ran but he was faster and caught her. With a quick flash he broke her neck. And she was never to be seen again, the end!" he smiled.

" Wow Emmett I would of thought you could have done better." Alice muttered. He glared at her.

" I can do better than that," Rosalie declared. " Okay, everyone, listen to this.

"It was the 19th century; a beautiful golden blonde girl was walking home. In a few days she would be getting married to the richest man. And be a queen with a lovely baby." So I guess Rosalie was telling her story." When walking down one of the streets a group of men saw her and called her over. She realized that one of them was her soon-to- be husband, drunk. They can over to her and ripped her clothes off and they beat her down. She was left dying on the cold street. An angel came but she was not relived of her pain. It grew really. After a while she was strong and mad. She stole her wedding dress and went to look for her husband and his friend. She murdered then with glee and saved him for last. Every now and then you can spot a ghostly lady in a bloody wedding dress roaming the streets. But those streets are gone, they now hold a forest, well really _forest green camp_."

Rosalie smiled clearly happy to scare the wits out of these silly humans. And her story wasn't a lie, you could still see the 'ghost' around but it just wasn't a ghost.

"Ok guys" Sandy weakly said, " lets go now"

I could smell the fear that radiated off them as we walked out. Daniel story reminded me of Alice's vision but I still thought nothing out it.

" I think aunt Rosalie wins," Nessie declared.

" Thank you Nessie!" she ran over to mess up her hair.

"What about mine?" Emmett pouted

"Could have been better," she simply said.

"Eek! Jacob, I'm going to get you for that!" Nessie shrieked, for Jacob had managed to grab Ness and dunk her under the water.

"Sure, sure" he smugly smirked.

"Ill help you" Rose whispered in her ear.

Our group was all happily splashing and swimming in the water. Bella was just relaxing on the beach –with me beside her- watching her family play. I rolled over to hug her by the waist; she leaned up and kissed me.

"Having fun?" I asked

She nodded and smiled.

The sun beat down but we didn't sparkle. My love closed her eyes to relax and I hugged her more closely.

The day moved on and it was time for archery. Emmett and jasper were planning something but I could find out because they were singing in there heads. How I hated it when people did that.

Bella was worried that Nessie might hurt herself with an arrow but I reminded her that the arrow would break first; she sometimes forgot that Nessies skin was hard as ours.

I have never tried archery but I was quite fun, I kept getting bull eyes with my bow. I soon noticed that Emmett was gone and Jasper had stolen some of the steal tipped arrows. What now?

Emmett appeared by the targets and Jazz started shouting commands like his bow was a gun; he shot one right at Emmett. But he dogged out of the way so fast the humans wouldn't have been able to catch that. He fell to the ground and howled in pain.

Everyone but our family rushed over to Emmett and he removed his hand that was covering his arm. He made it look like the arrow was stuck in there, he had also _some how _attained some fake blood, it was smeared all around the 'wound'.

" Are you okay?" Sandy asked, fear in her eyes.

"What do you think? There's a arrow in my arm for crying out loud!" he yelled, Emmett did a pretty good job of faking pain into his voice.

Rosalie looked embarrassed for her stupid husband and the rest of us had no patience for his child ness prank. Expect for Alice and Jasper they had something up their sleeves.

The two of them rushed over "my dad taught me some medical training once, I think we are going to amputate his arm" Jasper said solemnly.

"Noooo! Not my arm!" Emmett half shouted wailed.

" Really?" Kyle asked. He looked like he was going to throw up because of the blood, ah so Bella.

"Yes and right here, does anyone have a saw?" Jasper asked looking around.

All the kids stood flabbergasted and horrified.

" All right Emmett I think the humans went through enough" Alice whispered.

"You can't cut off my arm!" Emmett yelled then ripped the arrow from his arm, "there! All better" he said smugly.

" Let me look at it!" Sandy demanded, "hey what the? There no wound."

"Ah ha haa! I so got you guys!" Emmett bust out in loud guffaws.

" That wasn't funny!" Nikki cried, "It was freaky!"

"Aww, cant you guys take a joke?" he pouted

"Yes but that was _not _a tasteful joke" she frowned and crossed her arms.

"Fine! I wont do it again," he said than added under his breath "_at least not for a while_"

Our family sighed at Emmett would he ever learn?

The day went on and soon it was free time, our family decided to hunt now.

We headed off into the thick forest and search for deer or whatever wildlife we could find. Luckily I spotted a mountain lion and Emmett spotted his grizzly bears.

After our fill we ran back and headed to the cabins just in time so no one would notice our absence.

I never thought camp could be fun, but it was away from our parents just us, the kids. Something different for once and a while. I snuck into Bella's cabin and lay with her, just happy to be with her.

So? What did you guys think of it?? I have a big surprise but I need ideas for fillings, so if you review that would help!! Oh and I don't own twilight and nether Emmett child ness! :D

This chapter is for the lovely TwilightAlice102 for her awesome stories and reviews thank you! :D!!!

**-Cheese- **


	5. Scents

**Chapter 5. Scents**

**Bella's POV**

**Previously…**

I never thought camp could be fun, but it was away from our parents just us, the kids. Something different for once and a while. I snuck into Bella's cabin and lay with her, just happy to be with her.

Edward had left my cabin a little while ago when I first heard the scream. It was a light faint sound but it was _definitely _a scream. I jolted up right and looked around to see if Alice or Rosalie had noticed, but they weren't there. Probably at the boys cabin or somewhere. Nessie was asleep so she couldn't possible heard it. Since I heard no more I brushed it off, maybe just someone having a bad dream.

It was breakfast when we first heard the new. Someone had gone missing. Was this connected with that scream last night? No, it couldn't have been. A boy from the boys cabin was not there when the rest of them woke up. What probably happened was he went to the washroom with out telling anyone and got lost. Happen a lot but they usually found the person.

"What do you think?" I vampire-speed asked Edward.

" I'm not sure, lots of things could have happened." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you think they would find him?"

"Well, some of the consolers are going out to look for him today, also the police"

"I hope they find him, it would be very scary out there alone" and I turned my gaze to the thick forest outside the window. It would be very easy to get lost in there.

" I'm sure they will, he must have not gone to far." But something about Edwards's expression had me worrying, he looked unsure and seemed to be mulling over something.

The days activities had been cancelled form so the consolers could look with the police. Which means the whole camp was stuck inside the very stinky-asides from the human sent- main hall.

"What can we dooo?" one boy asked clearly bored, lounging lazily on a car.

"We could watch a movie?" another suggested.

"Nah," he said back

"Lets play truth or dare!" Alice shouted.

"Ya, that will be fun" everyone agreed.

We got into a large circle; the people that didn't want to play watched a movie.

"Okay!" declared Alice, "since, it thought of it I get to go first." She smiled.

"Hmmm…? Who shall I chose?" she looked around and then her eyes went blank and she recovered.

An evil smile creped slowly over her face, I felt sorry for who ever she chose.

"You, Christine, truth or dare?"

"Um, truth"

"Okay, good choice, is it true that you snuck over to the boys cabin to steal there underwear and wear it?"

Christine expression was priceless, her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open. She was probably wondering how Alice could have found out about this.

She sighed, "true" and blushed. Everyone burst into laughter and she grew redder. It was her turn; the bad thing about playing this game is you can take your revenge out on anyone.

A few moments of hesitation and she picked a gangly looking boy with blonde hair. Huh reminds me of mike.

" Phil, truth or dare?" she asked

He squared his shoulders and not to look weak he picked dare.

"Prefect" she murmured, " I dare you to… allow getting a makeover by any 3 girls that want to" she smile. Oh, nice dare. Alice's hand was up before she fished and then Rosalie's. She picked them and another girl who looked like she new makeup but not how to put it on. They ran over and started to apply makeup on him. Hey where did they get the make up? Oh well its Alice and Rosalie they could have gotten it anywhere.

They lifted off of him to reveal their work. They had straightened his hair so it was longer, and put black highlights in. his face was tanned and clean with black mascara and light brown eye shadow with gold eyeliner. His cheeks were a rosy pink and his lips were red and shiny. I busted out laughing; he looked so much like a girl! Poor kid.

After everyone calmed down he went next. Dare after dare, truth after truth it was Daniels turn to pick. That really annoying kid that had tried to hit on me. Alice's face turned to worry and so did Edwards. What was Daniels dare that made then afraid?

He turned to Edward, " I dare you to go into the woods were that kid went missing" he evilly. He must have wanted to get back at Edward for not being able to get me.

Hey? What ever happen to being able to pick truth or dare? Edward didn't get a choice, now that wasn't fair.

"Alright then, led the way" Edward said solemnly getting up.

Daniel got up and Edward followed him out the door, our family did too and so did a half the circle.

"Right there" he pointed when we had reached the fringe of the trees, "see if you can make your way out"

Edward nodded and stepped forward but I grabbed his shirt, "what are you doing?!" I hissed under my breath.

"Bella, Bella it's not like I can get lost," he murmured to me. Oh right.

"Ill be back soon." He kissed me once of the lips and then walked into the thick brush.

I watched him go until I could not see, smell, or hear him anymore. I turned to glare at the kid. He shrunk back, good. Now I would be with out Edward for a while that made me sad so I went to stand by Nessie.

She held my hand and asked _will daddy be ok?_

" Yes, don't worry he will be back soon" I reassured her. But the look on Alice's face had me thinking other wise. We all went back inside to keep playing the game.

Edwards POV

Stupid kid. I thought to myself. I didn't like to be away from Bella and Renesmee. And now I had to walk this forest for a bit. It would be hard to navigate through here if I was a human. The plantation was thick and wet, the roots of trees stuck up everywhere and it was dark, not a lot of sunlight could filter through the treetops. Reminded me of forks. But I could easily walk through the forest it was not troubling. I could here the quite thoughts of the police and a few consulars. One of them stood out, _great another missing kid I hope we can find this one for once._ Anoth_er? _So there had been disappears before, that was nice to know. I was sure to stay clear of their path. Didn't want anymore-reported missing kids.

They were not looking in the right spot, I could smell the kids path right here. I deiced to follow it, maybe I could find the boy and everyone would be happy.

I was very bored so I thought over Alice's visions. She seemed to be having odd flickers of things. First that one yesterday and the one today when Daniel deiced to dare me. She saw me walking through the forest-like I was now-and have a confrontment with a dark shape, but she couldn't see anything else. It was blurry because of Renesmee and dark because of Jacob.

The kids scent traveled down a slope were I could smell blood. Must have fallen and cut him self. I walked down and soon realized I could smell our families familiar sent close by, with other human scents. Through the thick trees I spotted the cave we went to yesterday. The missing boys scent went into it too so I followed it. There was a strong patch scent on one stone, he must have fallen asleep. Daniels story echoed in my ears; _she saw a cave and headed in. It was dark but the moonlight seeped through some cracks and it was light enough for her to see her way. She grew_ _tried and fell asleep by some rocks. _I laughed, who knew that silly human stories could scary me?

The scent picked up and I followed it through the weaving rocks and stones. A new scent caught my attention; one I new all to well. Vampire.

**OH! Sorry for the cliffy but I just had to end it there : D ha ha! I know it was not very long… sorry :c but review review! Oh and thanks to TwilightAlice102 for her reviews that has kept me going! :D yay! Oh… and I DO NOT own twilight but I do own Daniel and his annoyingness! Is that how you spell it? Well thank you! And keep reading! Ya it's a bit of a mystery but I wanted to make it exciting! Thank you!**

**-Chheeeseee!- **


	6. A singing Vampire?

**Chapter 6. A singing Vampire?**

**Still Edwards POV!**

**Previously…**

The scent picked up and I followed it through the weaving rocks and stones. A new scent caught my attention, one I new all to well. Vampire.

The scent wasn't very old ether, from last night probably. Did a vampire take this boy? And the other ones? I followed the scent; it met up with the boys. Now the scents were combined, I ran after it. After a while it came up to the lake and the vampire scent headed into the water and then back. On the ground there was blood, so the boy was obviously dead. He must of put the body somewhere. Which first, find the body or the vampire? I decided to head into the water.

I took off my clothes--so they wouldn't get wet-- and dived in. the murky water did not affect my eyesight. Something shiny caught my eye at the bottom of the lake. I dove down and saw a pale corpse tied to a rock so it wouldn't float. Disgusting, I knew the boy had died because of the vampire because his neck was ravaged. I swam back up, well I found the boy and knew what happed to him now I just need to find the vampire.

I put my dry clothes on and followed the vampire's scent. It headed into the forest again. This track was pretty new, maybe this morning. It drew close to were the police were searching. Great. I took off faster in a rush to find him or her.

The scent grew strong and fresh, I heard the thoughts first and then the singing.

" When I grow up I want to be famous I want to be a star, when I grow up-oh wait I cant! Ah ha ha!" a man's voice sang. What the heck? A singing vampire.

" Hello there?" I called.

"Hmmm? Oh! Helllllooo, Dear friend what brings to here?"

" Uhh…" I did not really know what to say

He jumped down form a tree and stood in front, hand extended. The vampire had blonde hair and a cape.

"Names Fredrick, but you can call me Fred I guess"

"My name is Edward sir" I responded back.

"Can I call you eddy?"

"I prefer Edward."

"Darn, well what brings you here? Are you hunting? But your eyes aren't black there… gold,"

"Yes my family refrains from hunting humans, we hunt animals"

"Oh! I've heard of you guys, the Cullen's right?" he smiled. Hm, I guess we were widely known.

" Yes and you see part of our family is going to camp here"

"Camp? Why would you want to go to camp?"

" We try to be as civilest as we can and we enjoying doing human things"

Odd bunch he thought but I've seen odder.

"And why did you come to meet me? Aren't you supposed to be at camp?"

"Well yes, but there has been a disappearance of one of the kids and it has caused much trouble." I told him. He seemed to think for a bit.

"I think I took one of them before… just last night, quite good smelling" he smiled

"Yes and I do wish you could refrain from hunting around here for a while, don't want to cause to much human notice." I reminded him.

"Yes, yes good idea! I was just on my way I'll be going soon, thank you for the warring."

He ran off into the tress. I was happy to have that cleared up. I ran back to report to my family, I was gone for quite awhile don't want to worry them. I was also going to have to find a way; to tip off the searchers were the boy was.

**Bella's POV**

Where was Edward? He said he would be back soon! It had been almost an hour. If anything happen to my eddy I would rip the head off of that boy!

"Bella! Stop biting your nails, Edward will be fine" Alice reminded me trying to pry my hand away from my mouth. But I couldn't stop worrying, I knew he would fine, he was a vampire. Vampire… that reminded me,

"Alice?" I asked turning to her

"Mmhm?"

" Did you see any visions about Edward or the disappearances?" I asked quietly.

"Um," she hesitated " I saw one yesterday and one today but I didn't get much from them" she mumbled.

"What were they about?"

"The first one was just a kid--I couldn't see the gender-- wandering the forest and a black shape following, then a scream" she frowned upset that she couldn't give me much information.

" A scream…" I repeated. Maybe that was the one I heard last night.

"The seconded one?" I pushed

"Well, I saw it before Daniel dared Edward."

I froze

"Was it bad?" I whispered

"No, I just saw him walking the woods and then talking to dark shape, perhaps the same one from the other vision" she mused trying to put things together.

"Huh, do you think a vampire could do anything with this?" I asked manly to myself.

"Possibly, it's a good theory."

We had stopped playing truth or dare and now everyone was just doing their own thing. Our family sat together bored. I had no patient for games so I sat worrying about Edward. I hated to be away from him, it made me feel like only half of me was here.

I hope they found the poor boy soon; it was getting kind of dark. And it was also starting to rain. The consolers had been out there for a long time.

Another hour past I was really getting worried I paced back and forth while my family watched. Jasper tried to send out waves of calmness but it wasn't working. Nessie was worried to but she was half-asleep to really freak out.

I was pretty sure I was wearing a hole in the floor from my pacing. Then I smelled a familiar scent, EDWARD! I burst through the door and ran right into him. He hugged me and I hugged him back

"I missed you so much!" I mumbled in to his chest.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" he whispered.

"What took you so long?" Alice demanded, I could hear the rest of our family be hide her.

" I was tracking a vampire," he stated

"What?" I half yelled.

" I found out what happen to the boy" his expression grew sad.

"Oh" Alice said, "Bella was right"

"Hm?" he asked me

"Well, I guessed a vampire might have had a hand in this" I mumbled

"You were right, I told the vampire--after I found the body-- to stay clear of attacking anymore campers. So we should not have anymore disappearances" his voice was clear but quite enough that only we could hear.

"Lets go inside" Rosalie afforded " my hair is getting wet"

Jacob opened his mouth to speak but Rosalie cut him off " don't even think about it" she warned

"Too late" Edward laughed.

I smiled, I was happy to have him in my arms; I didn't like having him gone, even if it was only a few hours.

We headed inside the building and started to dry off.

"Oh, so you made it back?" a nasally voiced asked. Daniel. I really did not like that kid, what a dumb dare he made my husband do!

I stomped over to him "do you realize that my boyfriend could have got hurt!" I shrieked in his face, well Edward couldn't really get hurt but I was worried.

" Hey hotty, relax he's fine" he said in defense

"Don't you darn call me that! He could have gotten hurt! How would you like it if I made you walk the forest alone?!" I spit in his face

He took advantage on my closes and leaned in to kiss me. He only touched my lips for barely a second and then lightly slapped him but it would really hurt for a human.

He fell to the ground and was holding his cheek.

"What the heck girl? **(Insert chosen words)** that hurt!" he yelled at me

"Good!" I snarled, "Now don't do it again"

Edward came over and was fuming, "if you ever try to touch my girl again I will personally rip your hands off" he hissed, his eyes turning black. Daniel who had gotten up stumbled back a few paces

"Okay, okay!" he mumble "I won't do it again" it looked like he was ready to cry.

"You better" Edward hissed and wrapped his arm around me. We walked over to the corner were our family was sitting.

"That's not the last time well see him" Alice sighed.

I groaned, would this kid ever learn?

"Lets just forget about this" I sighed again, this day seemed long and I was mentally tired. I just wanted to be with Edward.

"Why isn't anyone back yet?" Jasper asked

"You'd think they would stop searching a few hours ago," he pondered

"Ya" I nudged Edward "did you see them while you were out walking?" I asked him

" I heard they thoughts a few kilometers from the camp but not again," he said then frowned.

"Do you see anything Alice?" Rosalie asked her

"No, its hard enough with Jacob and Nessie here, I cant seem to see anything" she leaned into jasper and sighed. All of us really just wanted to relax and forget the worries for a while.

"I'm sure its nothing" Emmett brushed off, "let's head back to the cabins, these two are about to fall asleep" he pointed to Jacob and Ness who's eyes were almost closed.

Jacob and Nessie came with Edward and I to the girls cabin and the others went to the boys cabin. I was happy to be alone--well kind of--and just relax with Edward.

**Fredrick's POV sweet eh?**

**(This is right after he meets Edward)**

After meeting up with Edwin or was it Edward? Edison? Edboy? Eddy! I think it was Eddy. I ran back through the trees, he told me to leave the camp for some reason, I can't remember. Well that's just an Aunts pickle! I stopped by a tree to think back. Something about not eating the campers? Or did he want me to eat the campers…? Swell! I can't remember.

Oh well! I think I'll go chat with Lucicra **(Lou-cee-eye-ra) **and Satanio. I wonder how their newborn army is? I heard they got a lot more ones.

Off to see the wizard the wizard the wizard of oz!

**After running and ****a lot**** more singing!**

Ah here we are, I can smell then now. Oh it smells like they have about…10 more new borns!

I skipped into the old shack were they were currently living.

"Goood morriing!"I sang.

"Well hello Fredrick, nice to see you" Lucicra sang back. Her long black hair was tied into ponytails.

"Love the hair" I complemented

"Why thank!" she gushed touching her hair.

"I knew I heard some singing" Satnaio grumbled

"Oh Satan, don't be so mean!" I teased "its nice to see you"

"Can't say the same," he mumbled

Lucicra rolled her eyes and flicked her hand.

"Want to meet our army?" she asked brightly.

"I would love it!" I giggled

"Ok wait there," she said

Satnaio let out a big gush of air and walked away.

Oh well he was always so moody; I wonder why him and Lou are mates. There totally opposites! Oh well no time to question I have some new friends to make. I smiled.

They came out in a group with Lou in the front.

"Here they are!" she declared. They stood in a line so she could point them all out.

"This is Charna," she said gesturing to a medium tall light blonde-haired vampire.

"Antoinette" the curly golden blonde one eyed me.

"Casper" he was a white haired one looking very out of place.

"Hester" he had orange hair and freckles with a goofy smile. I liked him.

"Vincent" he had black hair in a ponytail with an olive tone.

"Carol" she had brown hair and looked very shy.

"Stephan" a tall olive ton man with curly black hair.

"Lewis" he was short with flat golden hair.

"Phoebe" she was plump with long red hair.

"Cole" he was dirty blonde and very tall.

" Very nice to meet you all!" I sang to them. They looked a little taken back; oh I guess they don't like to sing.

Then I remembered something.

"Oh! Lou, I remember something!" I called her over

"And what would that be?" she asked

" If you want a good hunting spot, there is this one around and tons of humans are out in the woods!" I shouted. I think eddy boy wanted the humans gone, I think. Oh well!

" Follow me" I said and stated out the door.

"Oh Satany I'll be out for a while, don't worry" she called to him and blew him a kiss.

We ran following my scent tail which lead back to the camp. We soon got there and I could smell that the humans were still looking.

"There they are," I pointed

"Ok guys you can hunt, just try not to cause such an scene" she warned them and flew off to hunt her self.

I personally wasn't thirsty so I sat up in a tree whistling to myself. The sun was going to set soon; lucky it was cloudy so we wouldn't sparkle. I loved to just sit here and watch the world, it was just so nice.

I heard the screams of their victims and sat back making a sculptor out of some wood I found. What a wonderful day it had been!

**Yay! I fished it! Did you like it? I know Fredrick is werid but I love him!**

**-I don not own twilight only Fredrick and the other guys I made up-**

**Please review! And I would love to thank TwilightAlice102 for her amazing reviews and storys! Thanks!**

**Luzx**

**-Cheese-**


	7. Ghost!

**Chapter 7. Ghosttt!!! **

**Alice's POV yay!**

**Previously…. **

I heard the screams of their victims and sat back making a sculptor out of some wood I found. What a wonderful day it had been!

Not being able to see what's going on is very frustrating. I can somewhat see my visions but there so blurry and dark. I could see better than before with Jacob and Nessie around. The consolers still were not back from looking. Maybe we should tell them that the boy is dead. We cant because it would be weird if we can running through the forest shouting at them 'the boy is dead, the boy is dead'. They would want to know how we knew this, what would we tell them? Oh Edward got dared to go into the forest so he was following the boys scent because he's a vampire than found out another vampire killed the boy, but it's all good! Not happing.

I sat on Jaspers lap on his bunk. The other kids were still in the main hall. The rest of my family was also in the boy's cabin talking among then selves. I was super bored. I hated to just sit when I could be doing fun things! It was camp for crying out loud!

"How about we play a game Alice if your so bored?" my husband the empath suggested.

"Not truth or dare" Bella hissed.

"How about we pull pranks on the humans?" Emmett suggested

"That's not a bad idea really, it will give us something to do." Edward replied.

Once we had decide to pull pranks on the humans I had a vision, there was tons of people running everywhere they were all shouting 'ghost! Ghost.'

"This will be great!" I shouted, "We are going to make everyone believe the camp is haunted"

"Sweet!" Jacob murmured

"Ok we need ideas and a plan" I strategy

"Hmmm, you guys remember when we told those scary stories in the cave?" Edward pondered

"Yes" we nodded

"Well, I thought we could make Rosalie into a ghost, she is pretty scary" he fished

"I don't want to be a ghost," Rosa pouted.

" Oh come on babe, it will be fun!" Emmett encouraged

She sighed, "Ok"

"Awesome, we have our ghost and I can do the costume. We can have another ghost I guess, a guy?" I suggested

We all turned to look at Jasper.

He hung his head "ok fine" he mumbled.

"You also should put out lots of fear too Jasper" Nessie recommend

"So we have our ghosts, make-up, and fear, now we just need a plan" Bella listed

"How about we start out with telling everyone the story again and then we have the power go out?" Emmett put forward.

"Hmm, that sounds good." Jacob said

"Ok, Edward and Emmett will tell the story while I get Jasper and Rose ready, then Jacob can shut off the power… what can Bella and Ness do?" I babbled

"They can help with some effects, we do need a fog machine" Emmett grinned while rubbing his hands together.

"Were are we going to get a fog machine Emmett?" Bella asked scarcastily

"In the consoler lounge of course! They have one in there" he boomed

"And how do you know?"

"Me and Rose did-"her hand came flying over his mouth "Em, shut up" she hissed.

"Ugh we really did not want to know that" Ness shuddered

"Any-who" I sang, "we can have the ghost's yelling and wailing out threats with fog and maybe lighting?" I pondered

"How about thunder? We can hit a few things to make it sound like its storming out" Edward deliberated

"Marvelous idea!" I chimed

"Then they will run out everywhere, oh! Make sure you really scare Daniel" Bella smiled evilly

"Oh we will" Emmett grinned

We had everything planed out Jasper, Rosalie and I headed to the back so I could do they customs and make-up. The rest of them headed in to the main building to tell the story.

I heard Edward began his story, after he asked anyone if they wanted to hear one.

"There once was this lovely beautiful girl, she was going to get everything she ever wanted to in a few days time. A wealthy husband, a big house and an adorable child. We must remember this was a far time back around the 1930's. She was walking home from her friend's house, and it was quite cold. To cold for April. It was dark--the sun had set—and she was passing a dark ally. She heard voices and recognized them. It was her drunken husband and a few drunken friends. They called her over and she could not pass them, they were blocking her way. They tore off her clothes and beat her until they thought she was dead. She lay on the ground with snow falling. An angel came to her but she didn't go to heaven, she became a ghost. She was raging with madness. She stolen her wedding dress and put it on. We sought out the men that had killed her. She murdered them and forever holding a grudge against young males. Some say you can still see her walking the streets in a bloody wedding dress. But those roads are gone now; they made a camp over them. Camp Green Forest I do believe" I heard a few intakes of air. Yes it had worked!

Jasper was sending lots of fear into the building now it was Emmett's turn to tell Jaspers story.

"There is also a tale about a young solider. He was only 17 but was tall enough to pass through as 21. He became a very talented warrior he was promoted up the ranks and everyone liked him. One dark night he was riding his horse looking for refugees. He spotted three young girls. He rode up to them asking if they needed a ride back. They took him and killed him. When he woke up he was a vam… err ghost. He was lonely and mad. Ragged at beautiful women for his entiry. When he meets a crowd of them he pesters them and scares them, hurts them even. There have been reports for sightings of this man. Tall with honey colored hair. Did you know that this camp use to be a graveyard for soldiers? Before it was made into roads. This ghost seems to follow his tombstone everywhere I hope he would appear…"

You could seriously smell the fear in there. Their heartbeats were flying like crazy, I checked over at Jasper to make sure he was clam.

I had gotten the costumes form the drama room at camp. I pored tomato sauce on Rosalie and put some 'blood' splatters on Jaspers. I did they make-up, they didn't need much I just darkened the shadow under their eyes. Good thing we haven't really hunted in a while so our eyes were almost fully black. I darken Jaspers scars so you could see them more clearly and put Rosalie's hair up.

There! All done. I gave the signal to Edward.

"Did you know that at 12:00 all sprits are suppose to come out from there hiding place?" he informed everyone.

It was only 11:48 so we would have to wait a bit. But that would let everyone freak out about it for bit longer.

Minutes pasted and a few seconds before 12 we told Jacob to hit the power.

The lights flew out. People started to shriek and freak out. Our family—which was all in the consoler room—had to muffle our giggles. We could see perfectly fine of course.

"Ok everyone relax find some flashes lights!" I heard some one yell

"We can't see idiot!" I heard a girl shriek at him.

"Now!" I mouthed to Emmett who had the fog machine in his arms. He set it down and turned it on. We opened the door so the fog could seep out.

"W-ha-ats that?" I girl gasped, they must have spotted the fog.

I was so happy this was working out! I was partially in my seat.

"Rosalie, go!" Edward whispered to her, "move around fast so it looks like you re-appear than disappear!"

She ghosted—he he—out the door.

**Rosalie POV**

Ugh this was so weird. I had to pretend I was a madly deranged ghost. Oh joy. Oh well its for the family and I guess it is a bit fun to yell at people.

The humans were still gapping at the fog so I ran around to stand on the tables.

"Humans! Horrible male Humans!" I shrieked, hey that was kind of fun.

Everyone turned at me they all freaked out and started to shout GHOST!! It was very funny to watch.

"Were are you? Were are you, Royce? I shall have my revenge! Why did you kill me?" I wailed and flirted around to stand by the door were they were trying to run to.

I ran over to Daniel, "Royce I shall kill you for what you did to me" I howled in his face.

He stumbled a few spaces back and then tried to make a run for the door. I ran around and grabbed his arm. "Men!" I spit "horrible men! All ways thinking of them selves!" I shouted in his face and flew around pestering other guys. It was pretty fun.

It was now Jasper turn, the there horns—I don't know why—and he did a march in.

He yelled in an army voice "ten hut! Were are those women who killed me? I shall have my revenge!" he ran around pulling each girl to really look at them, saying yes or no. He got to Sydeny who had some of the worse thoughts about Edward and screamed in her face "you! You and your witch girls! I will trade my blood for yours!" he went to look for the other two and pulled her with him. I hear him shouting threats at people and I had to keep my calm, it was pretty darn funny.

I knew that we were supposed to find each other and tackle each other. I ran over to Jasper and yelled "Men! You are one of his friends I shall bashes you!" I flung my self at him and he yelled at me "Women! Beautiful women are witch's, Sirens! I must have my revenge!"

We fought for a bit then ran in the counselor's room so they would think we were gone. Most of the kids had run off by now and probably were crying their heads off. Our whole family burst into laughter, if I could cru my face would have been soaking wet. It was just so funny to see them run off crying like babies! Especially the guys, oh we could tease them so good after!

"I had to admit that was really fun!" I managed to get out between laughs

"I told you babe!" Emmett hugged me.

" I thought you didn't like men Rosalie" Edward teased

I rolled my eyes " I only like my Emmy bear" I kissed him.

"They aren't coming back here for a while," Bella laughed

Then Alice's eyes glazed over. After a few moments Edward and her gasped.

"What is it?" Bella urged

"All the consoler's and police are mostly dead" Edward gasped

"What?" I had thought that Edward told that vampire to leave.

"Well, he forget and told his coven of new born to hunt here" he huffed

"More new born's haven't we had enough of them" Jasper shook his head

" I guess not," I mumbled

Looks like we have another problem again.

**Hey guys! This one is short sorry. I have some kind of bad news… I wont be able to update as often because im doing another story, I guess its not that bad. I just won't update as freakily. Sorry! **

**-I do not own twilight-*sad face***

**Please update and review!! And check out my new story soon! It's called "Death Drawer" it's about Alice and this 8 year old girl with something fishying going on….**


	8. Gender Wars!

Chapter.8

Bella's POV

Previously…

"More new born's haven't we had enough of them" Jasper shook his head

" I guess not," I mumbled

Looks like we have another problem again.

"Well, are they coming here?" I asked franticly and held Nessie closer to me.

"No, by the time they are here and gone we wouldn't be able to catch up with them" Edward shook his head.

"Oh well, lets just forget its too late now and I really don't want to fight some dumb new borns now" Rosalie huffed.

"Ya" Jacob agreed which was weird, but he was probably worrying about Nessie too no one wanted her hurt.

"I think Jasper did a pretty good job" Emmett complimented, trying to get us distracted.

"No I think Rosalie did better, Daniel almost peeded his pants!" Alice laughed.

"I still think Jazz," Emmett shrugged

"Rose!" Alice argued.

"Hey Jasper is your husband you should be cheering for him!"

"Rosalie is your wife too!"

Emmett looked pretty mad right now, so did Alice, I backed away a little, these two were the worse when fighting.

"I bet the boys could bet you guys in everything!" Emmett declared

"Hah!" Alice snorted, "You guys would be to easy to beat," she hissed.

"Is that a deal then? An all-out prank war?" Emmett threaten

"Oh, its on" she smirked

"Oh it's already been on!" Em shouted, we all rolled our eyes from Emmett's corny catch-fray.

Alice ran over to us, "we have to prank then good, Bella use your shield" Alice looked to me. I nodded and pulled my shield over all of us girls, Edward grimaced.

'Sorry Edward' I mouthed to him. I really didn't like to fight against him; I could see that in his eyes to.

The guys ran out of the main building, we huddled around and spoke in quite voices.

"What are they going to do?" Rose asked Alice,

She shook her head, "I can't see anything ahead".

So it was a fair game, Edward couldn't read our minds and Alice couldn't see anything, I wonder if Jasper would try to do anything to us.

"Anyone have any ideas?" I asked, looking around.

"We could do something with food?" Nessie suggested, "since you guys hate it so much, it won't really work with Jacob tho," she frowned.

A small smile lit Alice's face, "yes that could work, we could dump it on them, something sticky so it would be hard for them wash off"

So that was our first plan, we ran to the kitchen and raided it.

"What's Jell-o?" Alice asked Ness raising her eyebrow.

"Its this colorful goopy stuff, it would be sticky" Nessie shrugged.

Alice put it on the counter and looked for more stuff.

So far we had, honey, peanut butter, molasses** (this stuff is really thick and brown-its gross!)**, Jell-O, and jam.

We emptied the jars into four other bowls—one for each of us. The stuff was gross, thick and rank smelling.

"This is going to be awesome" Rosalie smiled evilly.

We were each going to get our husbands; we grabbed the bowls and ran out of the hall.

"Were do you think they are?" Emmett asked Edward.

We were sitting in trees and the boys would be walking under our path very soon.

"I don't, Emmett" silly boys! We were right above you guy. I smiled.

"One, two, three" Alice mouthed to us, the boys were a little behide but it takes a while for this stuff to drop.

They stopped under our tree, "you guys smell that?" Jasper asked them sniffing around.

They looked around and then looked up slowly--like in a horror movie and the victim realizes the monster is above them.

Then, SPLAT! The gob came down on their faces and covered their whole body.

"ARUGH!! WHAT THE ****!" Emmett shouted at us. We had to muffle our giggles but it became too much, it was just _soo_ funny to see the guys covered in brown goop. We fell out of the trees laughing Nessie had tears running down her face, I took unnecessary gasps of air to try and calm my self.

"Very funny" Jacob snorted and took an experimentally lick. "This stuff doesn't taste half bad" he shrugged.

"Coming from someone who eats _anything _" Nessie rolled her eyes then laughed harder.

"You guys might have got this one, but watch out" Emmett threatened using the 'we'll be watching you' hand sign.

They backed away slowing away from us still facing. I smiled but it quickly turned into a frown, we had something bad coming for us.

Jaspers POV

We walked away slowly then ran back to the guys cabin.

"Ugh, this stuff is disgusting" Edward grimaced.

True, it was really sticky, smelly and I don't think it would come off with just one shower.

We changed our clothes—that was the best we could do now—and then gathered together to plan.

"Ideas?" Emmett asked us.

We all thought a few idea's came to me but they weren't the best.

"That's a brilliant idea Jasper!" Edward smiled.

Huh? What had I thought?

"What is it?" Jacob pushed.

"We could take or replace their clothes," he laughed.

Oh ya, that idea. If it did work and they found out we were going to be in a lot of crap.

"The consequent will be huge" I reminded everyone.

"So?" Emmett said shrugging

"Lets do it" Jacob agreed.

So this was our plan, we would sneak into their cabin—all from different directions—and scope their bags. Taking only their best clothes.

I ran south and made a loop heading to their cabin. I snuck inside; Em and Ed were already in there.

I dug through Alice's bag it was pretty easy to spot, aside from the scent; it was pink and very expensive.

I took her favorite pair of shoes--her red leather one, and her best's tops, jeans and dresses. And a few of her bags and accessory's. With them in my arms I gave a smile and a thumbs up to the guys then ran out. I ran fast, very fast, I got to the cabin in time before they caught on. I dumped them in a bag, tied it up and ran out of our cabin again. This time I headed for the forest; I looked around until I spotted a very large tree. I climbed it up, and at the very top I put the bag of clothes on a branch.

I relaxed in our cabin, closeting my eyes and sending out waves of calm.

An ear-slitting scream was heard from the west, Alice.

"Run!" Edward shouted.

We jumped up and flew from the doors laughing all the way. Soon I heard the sound of running, Aw crap. I pushed faster.

"Jasper!!" I heard from be hide, a large wave of madness with it.

She was gaining, I heard the air whooshing and then she was on my back. Alice took me down she sat on my stomach looking me sadly in the eyes.

"Jazzy-poo! Why did you guys take all of our stuff?" she whined

"Because you girls dumped human food on us" I smiled and flicked her nose.

"Please just tell me it ok!"

"Yes, its fine, you might have to look a bit first" I chuckled.

She jumped off me madly and huffed. She gave me a heart-breaking look and then dashed off.

I frowned,I hated when my wife was sad, even if it was just a prank. The others girls had run off to find their clothes.

Emmett looked sore and so did Jacob. Nessie and Rosalie were very fond of their clothing too. Edward was happy and a little lustful. Ha, I bet Bella didn't care too much she probably just used this as an excuse make-out with him.

He shot me a dark look, oopsy!

We ran back and plopped down on our beds. Were did all the humans go any ways? I would have thought they would have headed to their cabins after we scared them. Oh well!

"You know its not over yet," I told everyone.

"I know" Emmett smiled.

Of course, I rolled my eyes.

**TADA! This one was kid of short; it was really just a filler. Ill get back to the main point soon. Well I hope you liked it! :D oh and HAPPY EARTH DAY!!!******** we planted some trees! Ah yes- I don't own twilight I can only make then do odd things but I still don't own them-not yet at lest! MAWHAHA! :o he he…. Well I hoped you liked it! tune in for moreee sooooooon!!!! Plz Review ******

**-Cheese-**


End file.
